Little Miracles
by angelmoonlight
Summary: Buffy's having a New Year's party, but Doyle and Cordelia are stuck in a blackout! BTW, I wrote this a loooong time ago.


Little Miracles

Little Miracles

"Hey," Buffy said quietly as Angel stood in her doorway.She tried as best she could to hide the wave of pain she felt whenever she saw him.The pain of knowing she couldn't be with him.A while ago, Angel had decided to move to L.A.It wasn't a mutual decision, but Buffy knew he was right to leave.They hadn't really ever planned on seeing each other, but it was the New Year and here was Angel, standing right in front of her.

"Uhh…Buffy?I can't…" He began.

"Oh, my bad!Come in.Where's Cordelia?I thought she was supposed to come with you," she said, noticing Cordelia's absence.

Angel smiled at the mention of the spunky girl's name."She couldn't make it.She actually—""Vowed never to come back to this hellhole again," Buffy cut him off.Angel looked surprised."No, it's nothing like that.She was really looking forward to seeing everyone again.She's just—" He was interrupted by his cell phone."Just a sec," he said, digging the phone out of his pocket."Hello," he said worriedly.Doyle was only supposed to call if there was an emergency."Doyle?Is everything okay?""It's coming," was his only response.Confused, Angel asked, "What's coming?""The baby!She's having the baby!""Are you sure?""She's screaming at me here man!I'm pretty sure!"Angel was overcome with joy for the happy couple before coming to his senses."Oh, God.Doyle, get her to a hospital," he instructed firmly."Can't, man.Citywide blackout.Not to mention a monstrous traffic jam ta go with it.I'm on my cell phone.""Well, did you try calling a doctor?""I tried a million times.The line's always busy.""All right, lemme talk to her," Angel said."It's Angel," he said."Angel?!"She cried."Hey.How do you feel?"As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them."How do you think I feel?!I swear to God, I'm gonna stake you for not being here!!"Angel winced and held the phone at arm's length, as she bantered on.When she finally stopped, Angel put his ear against the phone.He heard Doyle's voice."What do I do, man?What do I do?!"He was beginning to sound hysterical."Don't worry," Angel assured him."I'm going to get some help."He looked around at the sea of concerned faces in the room, then he spoke."I don't suppose any of you know how to deliver a baby?"If they had been anime characters, they'd have fallen over in stupidity."I used to be a midwife before I became a demon," Anya chimed in.Angel thrust the phone into her hand."Can you tell Doyle what to do?"He asked."I'm a little rusty, but I'll try."She spoke into the phone."What's her name?"She asked."Cordelia."She gave Angel a "why didn't you tell us" look."Put her on."Doyle did."Cordelia, I'm going to tell Doyle how to deliver the baby, okay?"All of a sudden, there was a loud thud, as Xander fainted and fell to the floor.Anya rolled her eyes and began instructing Doyle.

***

"Hello, Morgan," she heard Cordelia whisper.She gasped as the baby sneezed, then giggled."Whoa," Doyle exclaimed."You got a fine set o' spikes there, darlin'.""Just like her daddy," Cordelia added."Spikes?"Anya said, confused."You're a demon, Doyle?""Yeah, a Brachen.""Cool!I used to be a demon.I brought scourge to the heads of unfaithful men.I was feared and worshipped across the mortal globe—"Xander sat up, thankfully interrupting Anya's speech."Demon?Where's a demon?If it hurt Anya, I'm gonna—""There's no demon, mate, unless you count me and broody boy over there," Spike pointed to Angel."I was just testing you guys," Xander said sheepishly."How long was I out?""Long enough," Anya responded."You missed everything.""Why were you guys talking about demons?"He asked, changing the subject."Because Doyle's a demon," Willow said happily.She knew that would really bug him."Geez!What is it about demons?Does Doyle have an overhanging forehead too?"He asked Angel, who touched his forehead.

"You guys still there?"Anya spoke into the phone."We're still here," Cordelia replied."Thanks a lot for your help, Anya.""One small step on my road to redemption.""Hey, the traffic's almost all cleared up," she heard Doyle say.She guessed the lights had come back on a while ago."Well, why don't you get the baby checked out at the hospital and then come on down here?"Anya suggested."Sounds like a good idea," Cordelia said."We'll see ya." "Bye," Anya said.

"Who wants blood and or popcorn?"Giles asked, breaking the silence."Yum," Spike said cheerfully. Everyone else groaned.

~Fin

A/N:Yeah, I know it's oldish, but it's one of my personal favourites and I hadn't posted it before.'Sides, I had nothing better to do…^_^;


End file.
